


dancing along the light of day

by kamsangi



Category: SECHSKIES (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 12:09:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18120548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamsangi/pseuds/kamsangi
Summary: “You’re treating me way nicer than when we were in Japan.”“I told you. You’re my Mathilda for the day.”





	dancing along the light of day

**Author's Note:**

> very much inspired by all the gduck content we got today from jiwon's photobook. jiwon ships gduck confirmed.
> 
> also this is not really any 'leon the professional' related and is really just about them being cute while wearing those outfits. 
> 
> enjoy!

 

 

“That’s the Eiffel Tower,” Jiwon murmurs, gesturing towards the distance, his little potted plant still in hand. Jaeduck tilts his head a little, making a curious sound, like he’s unsure why Jiwon is saying it so softly. “It’s the Eiffel Tower,” Jiwon repeats, leaning in a little more, pointing right towards the structure looming over the gently rushing Seine.

Gold hues paint their surroundings, gently illuminating the surface of the water, and the path ahead of them. “We’re not in love,” Jaeduck says, the hint of a laugh in the back of his voice, amusement audible at Jiwon playing up the boyfriend character for the camera, the microphone that’s clipped to his coat.

Jiwon curls their hands tighter together. He’s wearing gloves, but he can still feel the warmth of Jaeduck’s small hand in his. Jaeduck always has warm hands. “No, but you loved me a lot in the movie.”

“Oh, really?”

“You loved me a lot,” Jiwon repeats, “and I protected you.”

Jaeduck looks down at the pavement, before glancing back up at Jiwon, eyes just a little half-lidded, the French breeze dusting across the waters below, coming up to brush its cold fingers across their uncovered faces. “Sounds a lot like real life,” he says, and a strange feeling unfurls in Jiwon’s chest.

(They’d arrived in France only a day earlier, bundled up in their coats. The weather’s gotten much better since they’d landed though, with this afternoon proving to be less windy than the night before. “Good,” Jaeduck had joked, eyes bright as he sat on the hotel bed, a stylist with a brush standing behind him. “My wig won’t fly off, then.”

It had been Jiwon’s idea, really. “What other movie makes you think of France, right?” he’d said to the director, who agreed. “We just need someone to be Mathilda.”

“Not it,” his manager had said immediately, the moment Jiwon had turned to him, eyes wide and expectant. Well, he’d thought. There went one option.

Then, he’d noticed, out of the corner of his eye, Jaeduck smiling brightly as he spoke to one of the staff, and he’d thought, perhaps.

Jaeduck had been agreeable to the idea, right up until he’d seen what he was supposed to wear for the evening. “They’re tiny!” he’d squeaked, face completely red at the shorts that were even shorter than anything he’d ever worn onstage.

“You’ll look good,” Suwon had said from where he was perched on the other side of the room, laughing. “I’m sure.”

Jiwon had laughed too, imagining the fans’ reactions when they eventually got to see the photos. Him, in a badly drawn-on beard and circle-lens sunglasses, and Jaeduck in a wig and short shorts.

Then, Jaeduck had stepped out of the bathroom.

He’d looked... pretty. Really pretty. The wig fell around his face in a short bob, kept down by a red beanie. A striped sweater, a navy jacket two sizes too big. The simple black choker around his neck. Jiwon remembers the way Jaeduck had padded over in his stocking-covered feet, the stockings that ended just above his knees, his fingers tugging uselessly at the hems of his shorts. “Is... is it good? Do I look okay?”

“Yeah,” Jiwon had said, voice soft. “Yeah, you look great.”

Jaeduck had just smiled, averting his gaze.

He’d been just as shy when they went out to film. Surrounded by locals, tourists, and their own staff, Jiwon hadn’t been surprised that Jaeduck was hesitant, voice quieter than usual when he’d greeted the camera, saying, “Hello. I’m Mathilda.”

“Monologue Part 2. Eun Jiwon in Paris,” Jiwon had said, resting a hand on the nape of Jaeduck’s neck. “Featuring Kim Jaeduck. I’ve found Mathilda.”

Maybe he’d imagined it, but Jaeduck had relaxed a little, just a little, under Jiwon’s touch. Grounding him. Reminding him that it would just be them, really. They didn’t have to focus on what anyone else thought that evening.

Just them.)

Back by the Seine, they pause again for photographs, and Jiwon sets his plant down for a moment. On the river, a small boat floats along, making the water ripple and part. Jaeduck leans against the winding stone railing and shivers, hugging the baguette in his arm to himself a little tighter. They’re still holding hands.

Jiwon tugs him in close, brushes the back of his hand across Jaeduck’s plush cheek, and watches the way Jaeduck’s eyelashes flutter lightly. “Cold?”

“A little,” Jaeduck admits. He’s wearing markedly less clothing than Jiwon is, and the temperature’s starting to drop even further as the sun and moon trade places. “It’s okay. You’re warm.”

Jiwon lets go of Jaeduck’s arm, and starts to slip off his coat. He’s still wearing a long-sleeved sweater under, so he only feels the air nip at him a little. “Here,” he says, putting his coat over Jaeduck’s shoulders. “I think we’ve got enough photos of me in this thing.”

Jaeduck tugs the jacket around himself. “Thanks,” he whispers, lips curving into a smile. Absently, he licks his lips and sucks a small breath in. His mouth is still coloured a light red. It looks soft, Jiwon thinks idly, kissable, almost. “You’re treating me way nicer than when we were in Japan.”

“I told you.” Jiwon adjusts the microphone that’s on the coat’s lapel and steps a bit closer. “You’re my Mathilda for the day.”

Jaeduck laughs. “If only I were your Mathilda every day,” he teases. “I’d probably live to a hundred, having you be nice to me instead of yelling.”

“You still love me anyway,” Jiwon says, nudging him in the side, grinning.

“Yeah,” Jaeduck says, gaze suddenly soft. “I do.”

Jiwon curls their hands together again, suddenly feeling a little out of breath. “Let’s go indoors,” he says, “fuck, it really is getting cold out here.”

“You don’t have to hold my hand,” Jaeduck comments as they walk towards the direction of the staff, who’ve gotten the hint and have started packing up and making plans to move towards the cafe they’d picked out earlier.

“I know,” Jiwon says. “I just want to.”

Jaeduck tucks his face into the collar of the coat, hiding the flush across his cheeks. “Okay,” he mumbles, and Jiwon tightens his grip on Jaeduck’s hand. He knows he usually wouldn’t do this, but—it’s Jaeduck. And this... he knows it’s just for play, just for the shoot, but still—

(“What’s the concept?” Jaeduck had asked, hours earlier.

“A date in the French countryside,” Jiwon had said, waving one hand across the air dramatically.

Suwon had snorted. “Except, it’s not really the countryside.”

“Fine, a date by the Eiffel Tower, then.”

“I don’t think Mathilda and Leon ever went on a date, though.”

“Whatever,” Jiwon had said. “It’ll be funny. The fans like that stuff, right?”

Right?)

Still, he thinks. The entire time they’ve been out, as the hours passed—it’s started to feel less like just play-acting and more like an actual date.

His hand in Jaeduck’s. Jaeduck’s hand in his. Their shoulders touching as they walk side by side.

He likes this more than he should.

The cafe is located right by the the river, in the shadow of the glittering tower that’s lighted up now that darkness has fallen over Paris. There is no true darkness here in the city, much like any other city, but it’s still breathtakingly beautiful.

“Pretty,” Jiwon says.

“It is,” Jaeduck responds. He’s wearing the coat properly now, all bundled up and warm now that they’re indoors. He hasn’t taken off the beanie or wig yet, though, while Jiwon’s scrubbed off the beard to the best of his ability. “Oh, this is so much better.”

The flush on Jaeduck’s cheeks is disappearing now that he’s not as cold as before. “Good,” Jiwon says, “can’t have you falling sick.”

“You too,” Jaeduck says. “Thank you for the jacket.”

“And thank you for the date.”

That gets a cute laugh out of Jaeduck, much like the one from earlier today, when they’d messed up their opening shot by the bench. “I had fun,” he says, curling his fingers around the hot chocolate that he’d ordered. “Is this how all your dates usually go?”

“Well,” Jiwon says. “I don’t usually bring all my dates to Paris.”

“So.” Jaeduck smiles. “Am I special then?”

There’s that weird feeling in his chest again. It feels real, it feels too close to his heart. Too much like the way he feels when he imagines being with somebody he likes. Somebody he loves, maybe.

Jiwon meets his eyes. “You loved me a lot, in the movie,” he says quietly, not wanting to be overhead by anyone else. “But I loved you a lot, too.”

Jaeduck’s eyes are fond. “Is this Leon speaking, or Jiwon?”

“You know who.”

The volume rises a little. Behind the counter, there’s a burst of laughter, and a man slips out with a tray of pastries. Someone points at a signboard, asks for a drink. Beside them, their staff chatter, paying them no attention for the time being.

“Let’s get out of here for a bit,” Jaeduck whispers, a playful lilt to his voice.

They sneak out through the back exit, hands held tightly together. Nobody sees them.

As they step out from the cafe, Jiwon pauses, and searches Jaeduck’s eyes for a long moment. He curls a hand into Jaeduck’s coat and tugs him behind the brick wall, before leaning in to kiss him, close-mouthed and sweet, just barely tasting the chocolate on his lips.

“Been wanting to do that for a while,” he says breathlessly.

“Was hoping you would,” Jaeduck murmurs, pushing up on his tip-toes to kiss Jiwon again. Jiwon smiles, feeling content under the light of the stars in their cat’s cradle, the moon in its perch, shining down onto them.

Tugging each other along, they make their way along the park, feeling the cold hit them again. But, this time, it’s not as cold as before. They’ve got each other to keep warm.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](http://twitter.com/KAMSANGl)


End file.
